Sasuke no Ai
by moon maiden of time
Summary: -SasuNaru- They have blond hair and blue eyes, he had said. And so the search for Sasuke's love began...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.

**Warning:** This is slash (shounen-ai) or boy love, so if you don't like two guys together, step off. If you do, it's all good. This is slash between one Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

**Second Warning:** For anybody who writes SasuNaru WATCH OUT! There are two people going about right now flaming SasuNaru. They flamed me (one is anonymous), but the other has several people on their favorites list and has flamed each one. This person is **Hiraishin-Judgement- XIII**. So if you have any SasuNaru or know people who do, spread the warning. The other one (the anon.) goes by **ghost ()**. Thanks and much love.

* * *

Sasuke no Ai

Sasuke was just sitting at a table in a small, cozy restaurant, getting ready to leave, when many, many girls burst in, all heading straight for him. The only thing that stopped him from getting up and running away, screaming like a little girl, was his pride. The girls stopped around his table, Sakura and Ino at the front.

He rolled his eyes and wondered if he would be banned from this restaurant because of the fangirls.

Sakura smiled and said in a saccharine tone, "Sasuke-kun…we have finally decided that we must know who your true love is!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to bang his head on the table- this happened at least once a week. It was getting quite annoying. His hand twitched with the urge to throw a kunai at them but he stopped himself. It wouldn't be looked upon kindly…especially after that whole Orochimaru incident. He repressed the horrible memories and focused on the fangirls again.

Sakura and Ino leaned forward, hands clasped. "So…who is it?"

Sasuke's fists clenched. Then, after a second's thought, they relaxed. He stared at them for a moment and wondered if it would be the best course of action. He sighed softly. If it would get them away… "They have…" All of the girls held their breath. "…blond hair and blue eyes," he said.

Everyone stopped and all was silent. Then it was broken by Ino, who started jumping up and down, yelling "YES! I knew he loved me! Take that Sakura-forehead!"

Sasuke snorted. "It's not you." Ino stopped, stared at him. "Your hair is too pale. As is your skin."

Ino looked ready to cry. She gulped and then blinked rapidly. "I'll find out who it is!"

Sasuke just nodded and walked past them. Maybe they would finally stop annoying him…

He was wrong. The next day, Sakura and Ino approached him while he was in the book store. With them was a girl with golden blonde hair, tan skin, and deep blue eyes.

Sakura pushed the girl forward. "Her?" she asked. The girl looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Sasuke's lips curled up in a sneer as he looked at the girl. "She's too…curvaceous." Indeed, the girl had a rather large bosom and wide hips. Ino sighed and they both dragged the girl out of the store while Sasuke continued to look for the book he wanted.

Not even a couple hours later, Sakura and Ino were banging on the door of his house. "What?" he asked coldly as he opened the door. A girl was unceremoniously shoved at him.

He looked at her, up and down, before pushing her away. She had the golden hair, the blue eyes, the tan skin, but unlike the other girl, she was extremely thin and looked somewhat like an effeminate boy with the little amount of curves she had.

But she stood up straight and was eye level with him. "Too tall," he said curtly before he slammed the door.

Sakura and Ino turned away from his house, their jaws clenched.

The next day, while he was walking- in the middle of the street- Sakura and Ino approached him. Once again, a girl was shoved at him. Golden hair, blue eyes, tan skin, shorter than him, extremely thin…He raised an eyebrow.

She looked down. Blushed. Twisted her hands. "Hi," she whispered quietly.

He looked away. "Too quiet and too shy." He passed by them without another word.

Sakura threw up her hands and walked away swiftly.

Hours later, she and Ino were sitting at a small outside café, a notebook in front of them. On one side was a picture of Sasuke. On the other part of the page was a drawing. It was a thin person- almost looking like a boy- and was shorter than the Sasuke-picture. Several things were written on the page. One next to the face- _blue eyes_. One next to the side- _thin, tan_. At her hair- _gold_. At her mouth- _loud, outgoing_. At her head- _short_.

Sakura tapped her pencil against the page. Ino looked over and muttered, "Sasuke-kun is picky."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly, still tapping her pen. Suddenly, a loud shout broke through her thought process. "RAMEN!"

Both of them turned to the street, watching as an orange blur passed them and went into the Ichiraku across the street. Naruto.

Ino grimaced. "He's so obnoxious."

It clicked.

Slowly, Sakura looked back at the page. It would fit. But- no…Sasuke-kun liked _girls_…right?

She thought back. _They have blond hair and blue eyes_, he had said.

_They have…_

_**They**…_

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh…" she whispered.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and turned to Ino. "I'll be back later," she told Ino. Ino just waved at her, a sour expression still on her face.

She went across the street and grabbed Naruto. Ignoring his squawks about his ramen, she dragged him, around looking for Sasuke. She eventually found him at one of the training areas.

As he turned towards them, she pushed Naruto forward. He stumbled and almost fell, but caught himself in time.

She pointed at the blonde. "It's him, isn't it?" she asked.

A ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "I knew you were smart, Sakura."

She wanted to beam at the compliment but didn't have the heart to put the effort in it at the moment. She sighed, ran a hand through her short hair. "It was hopeless since the beginning, wasn't it?"

He nodded, picking up the kunai he had been throwing and put them back in his pouch.

She gave a watery smile.

Naruto looked confused. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked loudly.

Sasuke gave him a flat look. Then, within the blink of an eye, he had Naruto over his shoulder, looking smug.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura watched with wide eyes. Then Sasuke started walking away. When Naruto began to struggle, Sasuke slapped the blonde's ass. "Hey Sasuke-bastard! That hurt!"

"Shut up, dobe." A conceited smirk followed the comment.

Sakura blinked. "Sasuke-kun…?" she said tentatively. He half turned, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "You two are…together…?"

His smirk grew the tiniest bit. "Tch. When I want something, I actually go after it." With that, he turned and started walking out of the training area.

Sakura sighed, looking down at her feet. When she looked back up, she was smiling. If Sasuke-kun was happy…

But now…she had to find a way to break the news to Ino…


End file.
